


Experimenting

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exploring Sexuality, Fingering, Gay!Clay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whore!Clay, handjobs, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: Having the idea in his mind that the guys in his school were open to exploring their sexuality, Clay set out on a mission.





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had to repost it due to many errors.
> 
> I revised it a lot and hopefully it makes more sense.

Having the idea in his mind that the guys in his school were open to exploring their sexuality, Clay set out on a mission.

* * *

Clay and Jeff sat side by side in the library a couple hours after school ended. Clay was starting to believe that Jeff was a lost cause when it came to his math class. After many attempts to get him to understand the pre-calculus material, Jeff just groaned in frustration and put his hands on his forehead, rubbing his temple. Clay looked at him in sympathy, because frankly, pre-calculus was a hard class. Clay wished he could do something to relieve Jeff of his frustrations.

_Unless.._

Clay looked around the school library, it seemed to be empty. It was about two hours after the first bell rang and the teacher who was in charge of looking after the library was snoozing away in the mini office room. Clay hesitantly places a hand on Jeff's shoulder, slowly caressing it.

"Look," Clay started. "Pre-calc is a hard class, so don't put yourself down for not getting some problems."

Jeff seemed not to listen, as his mind was distracted by the many F's that he'll receive on his upcoming pre-calculus final. Clay sighed, and moved his other hand on Jeff's leg, not too close to his groin but not too far either. Jeff jerked back, but Clay calmed him down. Jeff looked at Clay, breath starting to increase in pace.

"I'll make you a deal," Clay whispered in a hushed, yet lingeringly seductive voice. "Finish the rest of the problems, and I'll let you relax."

After what seemed like forever, Jeff nodded and looked back at the worksheet. He tapped the end of the pencil on the desk as he started to think, harder than he usually did. He didn't pay any mind or attention to Clay as he continued to calculate numbers in his calculator. He started to write some answers down, until he felt hands unbutton his jeans, and then pull the zipper down. Jeff's hand immediately went to Clay's, grabbing at it and stopping Clay from continuing.

"What if we get caught?" Jeff asked incredulously. Clay gave a slight smile.

"Nobody comes to the library two hours after the final bell rings," he started to say. "And Ms. Luan is in a deep sleep in the office room."

Jeff reluctantly let go of Clay's hand, and let Clay do his thing. Clay fully pulled the zipper down and started to fondle Jeff's dick, which was hardening by the second. Clay pulled his dick out then, as it was throbbing and completely hard. Jeff's breath started to become more shallow and hitched. Clay smirked as he focused his attention on Jeff's erection, and started to stroke it. He went slowly at first, and then started to increase the speed of his strokes.

Jeff tried to focus on doing the worksheet, but couldn't as he was being given a pleasurable handjob right below the table. He grunted as Clay continued to pump, looking up at Jeff with an innocent look on his face, which made Jeff even more heated.

After a few minutes of stroking and hushed whispers of sweet nothings, Jeff grabbed onto the desktop as he came hard, cum shooting onto the table and onto the floor.

_That's going to be a bitch to clean up, especially the cum that landed on the carpet._

He looked back up to Jeff, who gave Clay a look of desire and lust.

_Well worth it, though._

* * *

Justin felt at peace when he was outside at night. The cool air really let his mind wander.

Maybe it also had to do with Justin being high on marijuana.

It was better than being in his house with his mom and her shitty boyfriend.

Justin sat on the swings and started to think about what he would do if he ran away. He always thought about doing it. Or maybe even hiding out at somebody else's place, like Bryce's. Or maybe, Alex's. It's not like his mother would care, she doesn't even show any emotion when her boyfriend yells at him. He scowled at the ground and shook his head as he continued to think, but his train of thoughts are soon interrupted by a voice, startling Justin.

"Why such a mad face?" the voice asks. Justin squints where the voice came from, and the person appeared from the dark, revealing Clay. Justin raises an eyebrow and looks back at the ground.

"Nothing," he muttered, contemplating whether or not to discuss his family issues with someone he barely associated with. "Just drama, shit like that."

Clay gave a knowing look. "I know all about that." He took a seat on the swing next to Justin and let out a deep sigh. "But life would be boring without drama."

Justin shrugged. "I'd rather have a boring life than a life of drama." Clay looked at Justin and gave a pointed look.

"Maybe you haven't experienced real fun in your life yet," he started. "Do you like to try new things, Justin?"

"Sometimes." Justin's reply was hesitant, and filled of confusion. Clay gave a smile and got up from the swings and walked over to Justin and stood in front of him.

"You ever get a blowjob from a guy before, Justin?" Clay asked. Justin's heart started to beat quicker and quicker as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I? I'm not gay." He said in a protective manner, though he didn't add the fact that he wouldn't mind getting one from a guy, just to see what it was like. If anything, he always imagined his close friend Alex being the one to do it, on special occasions when he was high out of his mind, but he never asked Alex to. Justin started to grow hard as he thought of lustful images.

Man, a blowjob sounded real good to Justin right now.

Clay gave a knowing look and stepped closer to Justin and got on his knees. Justin was about to back away and shout of protest when Clay put a finger to his own lips, signalling Justin to keep quiet. Justin surprisingly obeyed, too high to start a fight.

"I just want to help you relax, Justin," Clay said with forced innocence. Justin slanted his head to the side in confusion, as Clay moved his hands to Justin's pants zipper and started to pull down. Justin was arguing with himself in his mind whether or not to tell Clay to fuck off, or to accept Clay's attempts to help him relax.

_If he wants to help, then who am I to stop him?_

Clay started to stroke Justin's member slowly, causing Justin to groan in response. Clay smirked as he continued a little bit longer and then started to lick at it, dragging his tongue up and down the sides of his shaft, making Justin shudder in pleasure. Pretty soon, Clay had his member in his mouth fully, and started to suck on it intensely, going up and down and slobbering on it. Justin gave a groan as he made a fist in Clay's hair, pushing his head up and down on his cock.

Clay's face reddened as Justin was in full control of his head. He had both hands in his hair and continued to face fuck him, while moaning and groaning sounds of pleasure. Soon, Justin let out a loud moan and and came intensely in Clay's mouth. Clay tried to swallow it all but some leaked out of his mouth, which made Justin chuckle.

"Might want to get yourself cleaned up."

* * *

Marcus grunted as he crouched in the bushes in front of Tyler's house, waiting for Clay. Clay must have listened to at least half of the tapes by now, so he should be arriving soon. He looked up to Tyler's driveway and saw someone on a bike pedaling down, and coming to a stop near a tree. Marcus gave a sigh of relief as he saw Clay, headphones on and walking towards Tyler's window, though being secretive about it.

Just as Clay's about to grab a rock and do what the tapes told him to, Marcus grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the bush with him, quickly covering his mouth with his other hand in order to quiet his screams.

Though, Marcus pulled too forcefully because Clay landed on his back painfully and Marcus landed on top of him. Clay widened his eyes and attempted to scream again, only to have it come out in muffles.

"Quiet, quiet!" Marcus whisper-shouted. Clay shut his mouth and Marcus dubiously let go of his hold on his mouth, still unaware that he was on top of Clay. Clay let out a high pitched sigh, which made Marcus slightly aroused. Marcus was about to get up, but Clay pulled him back down on top of him. Marcus was about to object, but Clay finally spoke up.

"Why should we end the fun so soon?" Clay questioned, grabbing at Marcus' semi-hard dick through his tight pants, causing him to groan in surprise. "I know you like it when people submit to you." Marcus started to stutter out nonsense. Clay rolled his eyes and rolled Marcus on his back and sat up while on Marcus. He promptly positioned his ass right on top of Marcus' crotch, legs straddling him, causing Marcus to groan.

"I may not be a girl," Clay whispered. "But I can please you better than any girl could." That was enough to drive Marcus over the edge. Marcus was quick to undo his pants, and Clay was eager to please him. Marcus pulled out his member and looked at Clay expectantly. Clay grabbed it by the base and started to lick on the shaft, swirling his tongue at the tip, which caused Marcus to grumble. Clay reddened and felt satisfaction as he continued to suck Marcus off.

Marcus leaned his head back against the dirt and grass, not caring if he got his clothes or hair dirty. He only focused on Clay giving him the best blowjob of his life. Clay looked up at Marcus with an eerie and innocent look. Marcus came unexpectedly, and had to bite his lip in order to keep from moaning loud enough for Tyler or his parents to hear.

They were having sex in their garden, after all.

* * *

 Clay thought he was stupid when he keyed Zach's car for the fun of it, but it turns out that it was totally worth it.

It was lunch hour at school and Clay didn't feel like eating, so he went exploring around the school and stumbled across the parking lot where Clay saw Zach's car among many parked. It was easy to detect which one was Zach's cause of the damage on the side. He took a closer look to see Zach in the car, staring ahead and not taking note of anything, just sitting there in silence.

He walked to the car and hesitantly knocked on the window, not expecting Zach to even respond to him, but to Clay's surprise, Zach did. Zach gestured to the car door, signalling Clay to get inside, which Clay eagerly did. Clay took a deep breath, still kinda scared to look Zach in the face after what he did.

"What do you want, Clay?" Zach deadpanned, continuing to look ahead.

"I wanted to apologize," Clay started, giving a pout. Zach looked back at him, surprised and somewhat curious. "Keying your car was obviously not a nice thing to do, and I wanted to make it up to you." Zach eyed him cautiously.

"How would you make it up to me?" Zach questioned. Clay bit his lip and started to blush as he thought of what to say.

"I dunno," he said innocently, eyes drifting down south and resting on Zach's lap. "Whatever you want."

Zach gave him a surprised look. "Why do you even want to help me out anyway?" Clay frowned at this, and scooted closer to Zach.

"Cause I feel terrible," he said with another pout. "I can make you feel good, Zach. Just sit back and unwind.." He rested his hand on Zach's leg, expecting Zach to back away or jerk away, but was pleased to see that Zach had not minded the action, and was seemingly enjoying where it was going, as he closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the seat.

Clay fumbled with Zach's jeans and pulled out his member, which was now fully hard and thick. Clay blushed as he started to stroke it, hand just barely being able to wrap around his dick. Zach gave a low groan as he kept his eyes closed. Clay continued to stroke it even more as he started to look around the parking lot, satisfied to find nobody present. He started to focus more on the task at hand, and continued to pump Zach's cock, slowly, but surely. This emitted sounds of pleasure from Zach, making Clay smirk. Feeling confident, he leaned down started to engulf it immediately, causing Zach's eyes to shoot open in ecstasy.

Clay continued to suck on it, noting that Zach was harder to take in his mouth than Justin.

Clay felt strong fingers caress the back of his neck, and felt himself being controlled yet again. Zach's eyes were open now, focusing on Clay who was face down on Zach's lap. Zach looked around the parking lot, worried there might be people looking at them. After seeing nobody, he gave a deep sigh of relief as he continued to push Clay down on him. He heard Clay gag and grinned.

He loved making people gag.

Zach started going at a faster pace, causing Clay to occasionally choke and gag on Zach's thick member, but not enough to make Clay do anything horrendous. Zach felt himself coming to a close, he pulled Clay off of his dick but held his face close to it, stroking it in a quick rhythm. Zach came with a groan, and was satisfied to see ropes of cum landing all over Clay's face.

"I expect you to be in my car every Wednesday, Jensen." Zach said, voice still filled of lust.

Clay was quick to agree.

* * *

 Tony was in the garage workshop, doing his usual business and working on his car. As he's just finishing up changing the oil in the car, the door that goes into his house opens, revealing his best friend, Clay. Tony raises his brow in surprise. Though, he wasn't surprised that Clay was able to get in without letting Tony know beforehand. Tony gave Clay an extra house key if he ever needed it.

"Clay!" Tony greets with enthusiasm. Tony gave a small wave as he continues to work on the oil. Clay gave a wave back, along with a smile as Tony ducks his head back into his car's hood and continues to work. The smile drops and is replaced with a look of seriousness as he looks at the door behind him that he just entered, and wondered if he should just leave. If his plan was too foolish. If it might to backfire. Tony wasn't like the others.

Tony was his best friend, for fucks sake.

He starts fidgeting with anxiousness, and contemplates just leaving his house. Before he can do so, however, Tony is done with his car and is now dusting off his hands and wiping them with a rag.

"It's not that I don't love you being here," Tony starts. "But why are you here so late at night?" Clay blushed in embarrassment as he thought about the fact. He looked at the clock located to his left and it displayed 11:22PM. Clay scratched at his head, hoping that he wasn't turning as red as he may be imagining.

"I just need to talk to you about something," he started, voice coming out shaky. "It's important." Tony gives a look of concern.

"Everything okay?" Tony asks. Clay immediately nods.

"Everything's fine," he said. "We just need to talk."

Ten minutes later and things have gotten way out of hand, much more than Clay had expected.

His mind seemed to spin as he's pinned against the wall of Tony's bedroom, his and Tony's body pressed together as they attack each other's mouths. Lips on lips and tongue intertwining with tongue. Clay's arms were wrapped around Tony's shoulders and Tony's were wrapped around Clay's waist. Clay started to moan pretty soon into the kiss. That alone made Tony even more turned on than it should. Tony removed his mouth from Clay's, and Clay was about to protest until he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Tony started to attack Clay's neck, marking it up.

Tony moved his hands under Clay's shirt and he started to roam Clay's body, caressing every part of his torso. Clay moaned at this, which made Tony growl in lust. He moved his hands from Clay's chest and onto Clay's button-up, fumbling with the buttons and undoing them. After Clay's shirt was off, he started to kiss at Clay's mouth again, also able to fully explore Clay's chest. Clay moved his hand to Tony's restrained hard on in his jeans and started to caress it, causing Tony to groan in their kiss.

Tony moved their bodies towards the bed and pushed Clay on it, then pounced on him, attacking Clay's neck with kisses, which again, caused Clay to moan loudly. Luckily, Tony's parents were away for business that week and his brother's were out playing poker at one of their friends houses. Knowing them, they wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning.

Soon, both teens got their clothes off.

Clay's legs were on both of Tony's shoulders, seemingly in a readied position. Tony lubed both his fingers and erect dick as he inserted his fingers into Clay slowly, rubbing in and out, causing Clay to whimper and whine.

It was music to Tony's ears.

Tony looked down at Clay in devilish lust, and Clay looked back at him, giving off a look of innocence, like a deer in headlights. It made Tony even more aroused. He pushed his fingers deeper, moving them to feel and explore his best friend. Suddenly Clay felt Tony hit a bundle of nerves that made him arch his back slightly when the surprising jolt of pleasure hit his body. He grinned at this, and pushed his fingers even deeper, angling them so that he kept continuously massaging Clay's prostate. Clay was beyond loud at this point, and Tony was loving every second of his lovely moans.

Tony's aching cock was now before Clay's hole, ready to enter.

"Ready?" Tony asked, voice low of lust and excitement. Clay just nodded his head, almost pleading.

Tony pushed in him slowly, causing Clay to moan louder and louder. Thankfully, Tony went slow.. at first. He continued to leisurely thrust into Clay, causing Clay to whimper in protest. This caused Tony to move faster. He started increasing his pace with each thrust, going at a faster speed each time, it was making Clay scream until his vocal cords were unable to cooperate anymore. They continued to kiss and moan in each other's mouths as Tony kept fucking Clay, going at a quicker pace with each thrust he gave. Clay moved his hand to his dick and started to stroke it in the same pace as Tony's thrusts, and pretty soon they both came simultaneously.

They lied down next to each other, and just as Clay was about to turn off the lamp light, Tony placed a kiss on Clay's naked shoulder.

Clay felt something in his gut, and it wasn't lust.

He pushed the feeling down. He couldn't develop feelings for anyone he was only experimenting with.


End file.
